fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Higgs (SSB6)
Anthony Higgs () is an starting newcomer in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. He represents the Metroid franchise, and he functions as a semi-clone of Samus. His moveset revolves around ice-based attacks, and he shares many of the same basic attacks as Samus. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Anthony punches and then smacks the opponent with his plasma gun. *Dash Attack - Anthony shoulder rams the opponent. *Forward tilt - Anthony does a roundhouse kick. *Up tilt - Anthony does an axe kick. Aerial opponents take extra damage and are meteor smashed. *Down tilt - Anthony blasts the opponent's feet with ice. Very powerful for a tilt. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Anthony punches forwards with his cannon, which releases a small blast of ice. *Up smash - Anthony arcs five blasts overhead. *Down smash - Aims down and shoots his gun at the ground in front of him. Only hits in front. Low damage and delayed knockback, but freezes the target for a short time. Unique attack that can be followed up by a side smash, a grab or another move. The shot is a projectile. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Anthony does a pair of kicks, forwards and backwards. *Forward aerial - Anthony shoots five blasts forwards. *Back aerial - Anthony kicks backwards. *Up aerial - Anthony does a drill kick upwards. *Down aerial - Anthony swings his arm downwards. Sweetspot will meteor smash opponents. Grabs and throws *Forward throw - Anthony twirls the enemy over his head, then flings them forward. *Back throw - Anthony swings the opponent behind him. *Up throw - Anthony holds the foe above him, then blasts them upwards with the Grapple Beam. *Down throw - Anthony pulls the victim up, them whips them into the ground. Can be followed up with aerials. Special Moves *Neutral special - Freeze Gun: Anthony fires a shot from his freeze gun, can freeze opponents at higher percentages. *Side special - Plasma Blast: *Up special - Ice Platform: Anthony shoots a blast of ice downwards to create a platform. This platform stays for 2 seconds however, and can only carry Anthony's weight. If another character stands on it with Anthony, it breaks. Only one platform can stay out at a time however. And when it's used on ground, it creates a layer on ice on the ground, which can trip opponents on impact and does 5% damage. *Down special - Flip Jump: A quick leaping dodge that can also strike enemies on descent. Final Smash *Frozen Zero Laser: Anthony Higgs fires a huge beam of ice aacross the stage. The laser can be angled slightly up or slightly down, and the move will freeze the stage and opponents will be frozen at high percentages. Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Fighters Category:Metroid Characters Category:African-American Characters Taunts * * * On-Screen Appearances * * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Trivia * Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Fighters Category:Metroid Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Metroid (series)